Actually I am!
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic meets a boy and girl? AU SasukexSakura SasuSaku SasuxSaku discontinued
1. Stranded

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and a girl? AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter One: Stranded-----:

His family had always been that way, full of money, pride and arrogance, and unfortunately that's exactly how he turned out. The Uchiha family were the proud owners of Uchiha industries which ranged from Japan all through to the united states. He had always grown up getting what ever he wanted when ever he wanted, but when his family decided to send him to America for college he was a little taken a back. In all honesty his family consisted of his elder brother Itachi and that was all, his parents were killed when he was fourteen and now being nineteen he learned to deal with it.

Sasuke shook his head and continued to drive towards the airport. He was only a few hours a way and his flight left the next morning. Sasuke yawned as he saw a sign which told him that he was only 156 Km from his destination. _'Not much farther'_ He could hear the engine of his car start making funny noises and didn't think anything of it…idiot!.

Sasuke reached a small village before his car finally stopped and he growled as he got out of the car. The town was extremely tiny, he guessed the population to be about seventy five people. "Hello?" He called as people ignored him and continued with their daily lives. _'Asses'_ he thought as he pulled out his cell phone. _'Damn it no service'_. Sasuke began walking around trying to find anyone who would talk to him.

"Naruto pass me that wrench!" He heard a voice say as he walked past what seemed like an open garage. _'If I didn't know any better, I'd say I found what I was looking for'_

Sasuke walked towards the door and saw a truck, a blonde haired kid, and someone under a vehicle. _'finally!'_ He thought.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh!" the blonde boy stated as he jumped. "Jeeze man, can you not do that"

"Sorry _man _but I was wondering if anyone here could help me," Sasuke told him as the other guy smirked.

"Depends what you need help with…"

"Well, my car broke down and…"

"So the pretty rich boy wants someone to fix his vehicle?" Sasuke just glared as the guy sighed.

"Naruto where's the wrench!" Someone on the other side of the garage called.

"Ah coming!" he pulled out a wrench and headed towards the sound as Sasuke followed him. "Listen normally I hate people like you, but I guess we have no choice. I'll put my best mechanic on it"

"Oh and who would that be?" Sasuke asked as the boy pointed to the car and the person under it. "His name?"

"I don't know if _he _would appreciate me telling you…"

Suddenly an irritated growl came from under the car as the source stood up. He was wearing blue working pants and a hoodie, plus a hat. "Naruto how many times…"

"Ah sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated finally handing over the wrench to her.

"Who's he?" she asked pointing to an annoyed Sasuke.

"Oh he's just arrived here, apparently his care broke down and now he needs someone to fix it and…"

"Can you not talk like I'm not here," he told them. Then it clicked…Sakura-chan, wasn't that a girls name? "Wait a minute, you're a girl?"

"Nice observation dumb ass," Sakura muttered as she brushed her hands off and pulled off her hat revealing long bubblegum pink hair. " I don't have time to deal with retarded bastards, now if you'll excuse me…" Sakura walked away and as soon as she hit the office Naruto burst out laughing.

"Dude, I think you beat the last guys' record!"

"Record?"

"Sakura waited a full half hour before telling him off it only took her…" Naruto looked at his watch. "Five minutes for you"

"Well that's just great, I'm stuck in a stupid little town with an annoying blonde boy and a pink haired bitch"

"Well than maybe this _bitch _wont even consider touching your car," Sakura almost growled. Sasuke looked at her surprised and Naruto flinched, he knew what that tone meant. Someone was about to be knocked out till Tuesday, and it wasn't him.

"So you've decided to help me?" Sakura walked up to him and smirked.

"Not you per say, I just always wanted to fix up a 1987 mustang!" She said and Sasuke could've sworn he saw sparkles in her eyes. Sakura jumped into the tow truck and headed off to bring in Sasuke's car.

"She's definitely a different one," Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"Yep, that's Sakura-chan for you. She's been like that ever since we were kids," Naruto stated as Sasuke looked towards him slightly shocked.

"You've known each other for that long?"

"Ya, ever since we were three"

"I didn't expect a girl to be a mechanic here," Sasuke stated. Sure this town was weird, but for such a small town to have a female mechanic seemed a little weird to someone like him.

"Yep, she's always had a thing for cars, come to think of it, where are you from?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Originally Tokyo, but I was shipped off to college here and ended up getting stranded."

"I see, that would be your Japanese accent than," Naruto stated as Sasuke looked at him funny.

"You speak japanese?"

"Ya most of this town does, even Sakura-chan, sheesh dude did you not catch the whole 'honor-fic' thing?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Guess not…"

It only took a few more minutes before Sakura pulled into the garage with Sasuke's car. She jumped from the truck and walked towards Sasuke before slapping him across the face.

"What was that for?" He asked holding the now red mark on his face.

"For wrecking that beautiful car, in my opinion I should've hit you harder, but I didn't want to damage the remaining brain cells you have, I think it was three?"

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Slut"

"Manwhore"

"Whore"

"Douchebag"

"Whore!"

"Hah, you used the same insult twice dumbass," Sakura stated sticking her tongue out. _'What is this girl? Three?'_ Sasuke thought as a phone rang. "Got it" Sakura sang as she walked to the office.

"Hey, do you guys not get cell reception out here?" Sasuke asked remembering how his cell phone wasn't working.

"Nope. Sorry teme"

"Teme?"

"Thought it suited you," Naruto said smirking.

"Sure thing _dobe_," Sasuke stated as Naruto's smirk left. Sakura walked back in and sighed.

"Tsunade-sama, and Jaraiya-sama aren't there to make supper so we're supposed to go get something Naruto" Sasuke noticed the way she talked. _'Are these two dating? Cause the way she's talking makes it sound like they're living together?'_

"Well than we go eat…" Naruto stated his mouth already watering at the thought of restaurant ramen.

"Can I come?" Both Sakura and Naruto looked towards him and raised their eyebrows.

"What makes you think we want _you_ there?" Sakura asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Cause I'm amazing"

"Don't flatter yourself," Sakura muttered. "Fine you can come but you pay!"

"Heh, I don't think so, I'll pay for myself but not you two"

"Ok than how about this, me and you…hey what's you're name?"

"Sasuke…" He decided leaving out his last name was best for now.

"Ok me and you, _Sasuke,_ have an arm wrestle and whoever loses pays…" Naruto smirked, which Sasuke unfourtetely failed to notice.

3, 2, 1.

"Rematch!" Sasuke cried.

"Dude you've already had five rematches and lost every time, face it, you're buying," Sakura said as she stood up.

"Come on Naruto, time to spurge and by everything we can eat," Sakura chanted as Naruto laughed and Sasuke sighed. Today was turning out to be an all around awful day, but he did meet Sakura right? _'Gah what am I thinking..'_ he thought and went to go and chase after Sakura and Naruto.

:----:

"Uchiha-sama, it appears Sasuke-sama didn't make it on the flight tonight. We've been trying to reach him but so far nothing. We've sent out a few search parties and told the American police"

"All right thanks," Itachi replied. _'Otouto what have you done this time?'_

:----:

**A/N: My newest Sasu-Saku story. What can you expect to happen? Well next chapter Lee will be there, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Tsunade, Neji, Tenten and of course the one and only Ino…. Please review!**

**Ps- No, Sakura and Naruto are not dating much to Sasuke's observation.**


	2. Tomatoes

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Two: Tomatoes :----:

Sasuke just sighed as he followed his two new _friends. _In all honesty he didn't mind them, but that didn't mean that he liked them either. What was really pissing him off was how there was a telephone but no cell service. Than his eyes widened. _'I should've asked to borrow that damn phone. Sure calling Japan would be expensive, but it's better than being trapped in this hick town'_ he thought noticing a weird farmer guy glare at him.

"Say, where are we heading?" He asked as Naruto began drooling so Sakura smacked him.

"To the Ichiraku hut, where the best food is served, as you can tell from Baka Naruto's consistent drooling." She rolled her eyes.

"Must be the only place to eat here. I haven't seen much of anything in this town," Sasuke muttered as Sakura smirked.

"In my opinion it's better than those smog filled cities people like you live in," she retorted as she stopped outside a building. "Well, this is it…" The building was quite large for what Sasuke had expected. So our favorite city boy followed the two inside as his eyes widened…The place was packed. It seemed almost like the clubs they had back in Tokyo, there was no hay, no pitchforks, just some speakers a dance floor and tons of people. "If you're mouth was open any further you'd be dragging it on the floor," Sakura whispered as Sasuke instantly shut his mouth.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, I see them," Naruto stated as Sakura sighed. "Yo, Shikamaru!" He called as a guy with long black hair looked up. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as a girl with long blonde hair peeked out from behind him.

"Sakura, it's been so long," Ino cried running and hugging Sakura. 'Is she already drunk?' she mouthed to Shikamaru who shook his head.

"Uh, Ino you saw me this morning," Sakura pointed out.

"I guess you're right," she giggled as Sasuke looked with annoyance at the two.

"Who's this guy?" Someone asked as Sakura smirked.

"This _Neji_ is Sasuke, he got stranded here!" she told him as Sasuke looked at her. Her tone obviously meant she was either mad at this 'Neji' guy or she didn't like him.

"Ok calm down," Neji said waving his hands.

Sasuke looked to Naruto for help as they all sat in a booth. Naruto leaned over and whispered to him. "Last time Neji punched someone out for being around Sakura-chan, so basically she just saved your ass" Sasuke looked at Sakura with a surprised look but wiped it off when the waitress came by.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Oh hey Temari, I'll get sashimi and rice," Sakura stated as they all gave their orders except Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto one large beef ramen," Temari stated as she wrote down Naruto's.

"You know me too well Temari-san," Naruto stated. Temari rolled her eyes and turned to Sasuke.

"I'll get a tomato and cucumber salad," she stated as Temari looked at him oddly before writing it down. Once she left Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tomato and cucumber?"

"I like tomatoes ok?" Sasuke stated as Sakura scoffed.

"What ever."

"So where are you from?" Ino asked as everyone looked at him.

"Tokyo."

"That explains the Japanese name then huh?"

"Probably."

Everyone looked at him and all thought the same thing. _'Bastard.'_

"S-sorry I-am Lat-e-e," A young girl said as she bowed.

"No problem Hinata-san," Naruto stated as the girl blushed. Temari returned with the food orders and then left to finish her work hours.

"Sakura-chan pllleeeaaasseee!"

"No Naruto, you have your own food, I'm not giving you one," Sakura told him as Naruto smirked and used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of sashimi. Everyone just sighed as the battle went full out until neither had any food out. Sasuke couldn't take it any more.

"Can you to love birds stop!" He yelled as everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Wait a minute, you think Sakura and Naruto are…" Ino started but Sakura finished.

"Dating?"

3.2.1.

Laughter suddenly broke out and Sasuke looked completely and utterly confused. "What?"

"Dude, Sakura-chan is like my sister…" Naruto stated as Sasuke stood agape.

"Yep, he's right. Me dating Naruto would be like dating a really close brother…ewww that's so disgusting. Thanks a lot for making me think such dirty things Uchiha-teme," Sakura stated.

"Well maybe incest is your thing," Sasuke stated smugly as Sakura instantly stopped and Neji flinched.

"Troublesome dumbass," Shikamaru muttered.

Suddenly a loud crunching sound was heard as Sakura punched him in the jaw. "Jerk!" she cried and walked away as Sasuke held his chin.

"Sasuke-teme, when will you learn…"

:----:

"That stupid baka jerk head…face…. Come on Sakura you can't even make a good insult," she told herself as she reached her house. Well it was really her and Naruto's house, since she lived with him. Naruto's dad was murdered when he was little and his mother had died during his birth, so he went to live with his god father the perverted Jaraiya. Sakura was seven when her parents were murdered in front of her and then she was sent to live with her godmother Tsunade, and that's how Naruto and Sakura ended up living together, even though they had known each other since they were really young. "I'm home!" There was no answer and knowing they must not be home yet Sakura headed to her room.

Sighing she pulled on track pants and a sports top and headed into the gym room to work it. Ever since she was little she had made herself learn to defend herself. "Sakura-chan!"

"I'm here Naruto!" she called back as she was surprised to see Naruto enter, and he wasn't alone. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Well you see, Sasuke-teme here has no where to stay, and since you almost broke his jaw I assumed we could repay him by letting him stay here," Naruto stated.

"Next time you should ask me first," Sakura said warningly.

"Definitely will do," Naruto replied quickly as he pulled Sasuke from the room. "Phew, that was close"

"She works out? Well that would explain the good right hook." Sasuke held his jaw as he smirked. _'she did look pretty hot in that clothing…'_ he thought.

"Listen teme, I'll go fix you up a place to sleep, feel free to look around, just don't break anything," Naruto stated as he left Sasuke and Sasuke did as he was told and began to look around. He had been in almost everyone except for two, so he opened a random door and smirked. _'This must be Sakura's room'_ He was about to leave until he spotted a picture on her dresser.

"Haruno-san, from Haruno industries?" he muttered to himself quietly but unfortunately Sakura who was standing outside the door heard. _'Who is this guy?'_ she thought as she saw Sasuke turn around and quickly stepped to the side. She took a breath before walking in and beginning her screaming session.

"I can't believe you would snoop through my things, you stupid loser, get out, out, OUT!" she screamed as Sasuke ran as if his life depended on it. Sakura slammed the door and turned to look at the picture Sasuke had been staring so intently at. "How does he know my dad?"

:----:

**A/N: Hooray for all you awesome reviewers. Seriously you guys make me so happy I could dance (starts dancing) There I told you. Well I added some drama, but kept the humor alive so please review!**


	3. Who are you?

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Three: Who are you:----:

"Cheese"

"Bacon"

"Green Pepper"

"Mushrooms"

"Cheese"

"Hah, you lost again Sasuke-teme," Naruto stated smirking as Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had been awake for three hours already and so far all that had gotten him was thirteen straight defeats by Naruto. Noticing that the clock had finally struck ten o'clock he was starting to get even more frustrated…was that possible?

"Hey when does Sakura wake up?" Suddenly someone walked in with disheveled hair, and dark circle under her eyes. "On second thought maybe she should go back to bed…"

Sakura poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Just so you know, I don't normally look like this…" she mumbled.

"So yesterday was a exception as well?" Sasuke asked as Sakura shrugged causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow. Sakura just stood and up and began to walk away. "So are you going to fix my car or not…"

"I'll definitely finish it today…" she stated walking to her room.

"She seems different today…"

"You think Sasuke-teme. Sakura-chan walked in the kitchen without hitting me once. Maybe she's sick… but she was fine yesterday…" Naruto sat there pondering his thoughts staring at the calendar in front of him. Wait, calendar? Date? Then it clicked. "Oh that explains it…"

"What? Explains what?" Sasuke asked.

"Today's the day Sakura-chan's parents were murdered," Naruto told him as Sasuke gaped and turned his focus towards the door she had walked out of. Maybe those two were more alike than he thought.

Sakura sat down on her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She laughed a little as she noticed how she looked. "Man I look like a monster," she stated to herself as she walked into the bathroom and fixed herself up. She pulled on a pair of overalls and a black hoodie before she told herself that she looked decent, not good but decent. Walking back down the stairs she could here two more voices in the kitchen and tried her best to smile at them as she walked in.

"Good morning Sakura," A lady with long blonde hair and…well…a well proportioned body stated. This was Tsunade, Sakura's godmother.

"Good morning, I just decided I'm going out, if you need me I'll be in the garage later," Sakura replied as she slowly walked out the door. Jaraiya just sighed as Tsunade mimicked him.

"I can't even bring myself to say happy birthday to her, because if I do, she'll just say, 'What's so happy about it…'" Tsunade said as she turned to Sasuke.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need," she stated before giving Jaraiya a look and he soon followed her. Naruto just began to search through the pantry as Sasuke turned to face him on the stool.

"So today's her birthday?"

"Yep, but Sakura-chan doesn't really like her birthday anymore, you know, since _it_ happened," Naruto replied pulling a package of ramen from the cupboard. Naruto began to prepare the food and suddenly began laughing as Sasuke looked at him as though he belonged in the mental asylum.

"What?"

"Well, it's just you've been here a day, and already know more about Sakura than most people living here do, consider yourself lucky teme, she normally isn't this open around people," Naruto stated as Sasuke just mumbled something and turned away to look out the window.

:----:

Sakura walked down the streets and finally reached her garage. She didn't really feel like fixing cars today but that was her job, and besides, Sasuke had a long distance to travel, so she did feel kind of bad. However before she began her adventure, she sat down in the office with a picture of her mother and father. "Hey mom, hey dad! I really miss both of you, and so does Tsunade-sama. Well it's pretty boring here still, nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet, well except…" Sakura paused for a minute to wipe the tears from her eyes before she started again. "This guy named Sasuke ended up getting stranded here, and what's worse is I think he knew you…but that's all I wanted to say, goodbye."

Sakura walked to the cupboard an pulled out her tool box before walking to Sasuke's car. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

:----:

Tsunade pulled, yes literally pulled Jaraiya to a far back room making sure they weren't heard. Once the door was closed Jaraiya chuckled as Tsunade glared. "So you noticed?"

"Of course, it's not everyday the second heir of Uchiha industries stumbles here, in the home of two great heirs none the less," Jaraiya stated. "But him being here poses a serious problem"

"If Orochi corp. finds out that the three of them are here than…"

"We need to phone Itachi, let him know his brother is here, don't worry so much Tsunade-_baachan_ they'll be fine!"

"Of course they will I mean…Tsunade-baachan?" she replied growling.

"What's that? Oh coming Naruto!" Jaraiya yelled before running from the room Tsunade following close behind.

"Ummm what's up with you two?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen as Tsunade growled.

"Nothing…"she walked away as Jaraiya sat down by Naruto and they both said the same thing at the same time.

"Women…"

:----:

The day slowly drifted to the evening as Sasuke had walked around the town a good thirty times by now. Being almost eleven o'clock and bored out of his mind, he decided to see if Sakura was still in the garage, finishing his car. However he also wanted to apologize for what he said earlier. Seeing the door was open Sasuke walked in and locked it, since Sakura probably forgot to. He didn't spot her right away but then saw a body with pink hair under a car, and it was lightly snoring. He smirked as he wheeled her out and crouched down to her level. He had to admit she was definitely pretty, her full lips were calling him. He brushed the hair out of his face when she stirred and he backed up with a slight pink tinge on his face.

"Sasuke?" she stated as she sat up yawning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see if my car was done, but I guess you fell asleep," Sasuke stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stated as Sasuke gasped. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever said sorry to me," he replied as Sakura smiled. "Then I guess I should say I'm sorry to."

"Thanks Sasuke, I think I finished most of the damage, but I promise it will be done tomorrow ok?" Sasuke nodded as Sakura smiled again.

"You look pretty when you smile," he stated as Sakura blushed. Sasuke's face was literally inches from hers when three loud bangs on the door were heard. Sakura instantly froze, who was there? Finally she motioned Sasuke to stay and not move while she crawled to turn off the lights, when they were off she heard someone chuckle.

"Come now sakura-hime, let us in…" Sakura once again froze this time one of her not so thrilling memories coming back full fold.

:----:Flashback:----:

"No, mom dad!" the little girl screamed as a man with pale white hair and glasses held her still.

"Say goodbye to them Sakura-hime," he whispered in her ear. Sakura could see the fear and tears in her parents eyes.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

They were dead.

:----:End:----:

"It's him," she whispered as Sasuke looked at her.

"Who? Who is it?" He whispered to her harshly.

"Listen Sasuke you need to get out of here, it's me they want, not you!"

"Who are they Sakura?"

"Now, now, this isn't very nice, I wanted to take you and the Uchiha boy down together Haruno-hime, but if you don't let us in, we'll break down the door…"

Uchiha? Haruno? Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other and said the same thing at the same time.

"Who are you?"

:----:

**A/N: OMFG my computer broke, and I lost everything, including this chapter and the next chapter of 'not so easy' but I finally updated guys, and please be patient with me ok? And perhaps maybe even review?**


	4. Leaving on A Jet Plane

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Four: Leaving on A Jet Plane:----:

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't look away from each other, both their eyes holding question as a loud crash was heard and a good ten men entered the shop. Sakura turned to look behind her but the cold metal of a gun barrel was placed against her forehead.

"Move one inch Sakura-hime and you're brains are going to paint the garage," he stated as he crouched to her level.

Sakura wanted to gasp, but her body wouldn't listen, as his familiar face neared hers. The white hair, the bottle cap glasses, this had to be him, the one who killed her parents. Sakura could hear Sasuke struggling before he was finally knocked out.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan!"

:----:

Naruto shot up from his bed in a cold sweat.

'_It's midnight, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme should be home by now…'_ suddenly Naruto felt the urge to empty the contents of tonight's supper in the toilet but held it back.

_BANG_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he cried dashing out of the house. Luckily for him his loud booming voice woke up their godparents, the neighbors and the next city over.

Naruto didn't stop, not even to tie his shoe. There was only one place that Sakura would be and that was the garage, and since he hadn't heard Sasuke come in, he must've been with her. Reaching the garage he tried to open the door but the doors were locked and he wasn't about to try and knock down the doors Sakura built herself.

"Where did she put that extra key…" Naruto mumbled as he looked around the entire shop. By the time the blonde teenager had circled it, both Tsunade and Jaraiya had arrived, Tsunade holding the key, and Jaraiya holding a note with a blood spatter. "Where is she?"

Tsunade just smirked along with the white haired pervert next to her.

"She's fine Naruto," Jaraiya stated as Naruto growled and snatched the letter from him, his eyes carefully scanning every single word.

"Tokyo? Ok Baa-chan, you and the perverted old man have a lot of explaining to do…"

:----:

"Rise and shine!"

Sakura instantly flew up but winced when she realized she had her arm in some type of poorly made splint. She instantly tried to focus incase the attacker was close but what she found were three guys all holding up their hands in self defense. Yet there was an even bigger coincidence than that…she knew them all.

"Kakashi-sensei? Gai-sensei? Lee? Ok, what the hell is going on here?" she asked realizing they were thousands of feet in the air in what looked like a private jet. "And where the hell am I going?"

"I believe I can answer that."

Sakura looked towards the voice and her jaw fell to the floor. There was Sasuke, and his twin. Only the twin had longer hair, and looked older. _'And he's not as good looking'_ she pointed out. But before the unknown man could speak sakura caught view of something extremely funny and burst out laughing.

"Nice shiner Sasuke," she chuckled as Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked.

"Doesn't compare to your arm though," he stated as Sakura instantly shut up and Sasuke regretted saying it. Sakura just turned away and sat down as Itachi coughed.

"As I was saying, I just saved your stupid lives so pay attention!" Everyone nodded violently as Sasuke sat on the couch opposite from Sakura with Kakashi and Gai, well Lee sat right next to the bubblegum haired princess staring right at her. "All right now, we are heading to Tokyo. Yes that's right Tokyo, there will be no complaining, no nothing, unless you want Orochi corp. to track you down and attempt to kill you again" Sakura shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around herself which earned Itachi five harsh glares. "Sakura-hime, it's time you took over what is rightfully yours…" This time no one said anything as Sakura ran up to him and smacked him across the face.

"No one calls me Sakura-hime…" she said warningly as Itachi placed a hand on his now burning cheek. "And what happens if I don't want to take over that stupid company, in fact that company is what ruined my fucking life!"

"Sakura-san, calm down!" Kakashi stated as Sakura began to take deep breaths and finally returned to her seat. Kakashi was the only one who was able to make Sakura calm down, except Tsunade. Why? Well he was her former sensei of basic defense training.

"Like I was saying, if you don't take over Haruno industries, then Orochimaru could steal it easily, forging your name over documents making it his…"

"If it's that big a deal why don't you do the same thing, hell I'll sign the paperwork for you," she stated.

"I'm already busy enough, and besides your little friend Uzumaki…"

Sakura's eyes widened, Naruto was probably worried sick about her.

"Don't worry I left them a not explaining this, when we get back I'll expect a lot of phone calls," Itachi said rubbing his temples. "But like I was saying, Uzumaki Inc. , Haruno industries and Uchiha industries are the main companies in Japan and practically everywhere else. Orochi corp. however is getting greedy and if that bastard gains control of two more than Japan is screwed."

"So basically what you're telling me is that 'the fate of Japan rests on my decision'?" she quoted in a movie man voice as Sasuke smirked and Itachi shook his head.

'_Children'_ he thought but nodded.

"You and Uzumaki…"

"Naruto." Sakura corrected.

"Fine Naruto, are two key players along side me and Sasuke. Plus you owe me your life, so fairs, fair!" He stated and walked off as Sakura stood up.

"Cheating Bastard!"

"Calm down Sakura, you'll make your arm hurt more," Sasuke stated as Sakura sat back down and mumbled to herself. "Besides we've got a few more hours left, why don't you sleep" Sakura couldn't answer and Sasuke heard the soft noise of snoring as he smirked. _'Out like a light…again'_

"Sakura-chan hasn't changed one bit," Lee stated as he went to pour himself a glass of water.

"Speaking of that, how do you all know her?" Sasuke asked as Gai smiled and his teeth gave off that sparkle that only comes from hours of crest white strips.

"Well do you think she lived in that hick town all her life?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sakura lived in Tokyo till her parents were killed, hey she's hotter shit than Utada Hikaru, however Tsunade pulled her away from it and took her to the town with Naruto and Jaraiya to keep them safe. Since there's very little communication in and out of there, it was hard for Orochimaru to find them. Unfortunately she turned nineteen and he found her."

"If there's very little communication than how did you find me?" This smug answer was equally 'smugged' back as Lee pulled out a small walkie-talkie like thing.

"Global Positioning Sattelitte, how we love thee!" he stated as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Itachi-kun had a GPS system installed in your car, isn't technology awesome!"

'_Reason number 443 to kill Itachi'_ Sasuke thought.

"I wouldn't be mad at him, consider this. If Itachi hadn't placed the GDF…GKP…what ever in your car, you and our little pink haired friend would be laying on the floor with no brains to think with!" Gai stated. He really did have a point.

'_Reason number 1 to like Itachi'_

"So what happens when we get back to Tokyo…" Sasuke shuddered. Fan girls. Oh how he despised them. But he was rich, hot and tempting, so they were all over him like moths to a lantern. Only more touching and less burning.

"You know, you go to work, Sakura goes to work, you go to charity gatherings, Sakura-chan goes to charity gatherings, you get chased by rabid fan girls, she gets chased by rabid fan boys…"

"College is starting to sound good again," Sasuke muttered after Lee's slightly excruciating list of reasons why he hated being an Uchiha. "Say, why the hell haven't we put that snake-teme in jail? We know he's the one who's behind all these murderers, and he attacked me and pinky over there."

"He's had an alibi every time. And the Japanese police are so fucking scared of him they don't care," Itachi stated rejoining the group.

"Well that's fucking fantastic. Why don't we consider them fans of the snake then…"

"Sasuke…you rich pretty boy…get back here," Sakura murmured in her sleep as Itachi smirked.

"Apparently you've got yourself another fan girl, foolish little brother"

:----:

**A/N: New chapter! Hooray for new things, and please review! I'll show how Sasuke and Sakura got saved in the next chapter, and add some new things, bring Naruto in and stir it, place it in the oven and bake it to perfection!**


	5. Visiting Rights

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Five: Visiting Rights :----:

The smog filled air began to settle on everything in the city. This was Tokyo, too big, too polluted, too everything the last town was not. Snuggling deeper into the pillow Sakura yawned and positioned her self as well was she could with her sore arm. Wait? Pillow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

:----:

Hearing the obvious audible scream Sasuke, Itachi, Lee, Gai and Kakashi all winced. Smirking Itachi turned to his younger sibling.

"Seems our little cherry blossom has woken up"

"Thanks for the input captain obvious," Sasuke retorted as what sounded like a heard of elephants traveled from the roof to the stairs. Soon the creator of rackets stood there, a glare already burning its way onto everyone's skin.

"Where am I? What time is it? And if I found out you undressed me Uchiha, you'll regret it…" Cracking her knuckles Sakura slowly made her way towards the frightened boy as the room cleared almost as fast as people had shown up.

"Before you murder Sasuke, I was the one who redressed you Sakura-sama. I thought you would be uncomfortable," the newest unknown member mentioned. Sakura's eyes widened as the familiar voice filled her ears.

"SHIZUNE-SAN!" she cried latching on to the one who was practically her older sister. "Why didn't you come and visit?"

"Glad to see you at least know everyone," Sasuke muttered as Sakura playfully hit him over the head. "Ouch"

"It's rude to interrupt you know!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Shizune stood there laughing. Sighing he stood up and left the girls to be alone. Sakura just shrugged and slowly made her way back up the stairs with Shizune right beside her.

:----:

"Sakura owns a multimillion dollar company? Sakura owns a multi…"

Naruto had said it over a dozen times but it still didn't make sense. Sure he knew that _he_ was rich deep down, and he bragged about it every chance he got, but Sakura never cared about money. Plus there was a snake who wanted a lot of money and tried to kill her. So basically poor Naruto's head was so stuffed with information that it was about to explode.

"So because of that we're taking a trip to Tokyo," Jaraiya stated as Naruto nodded. Then the landline rang and before anyone could breathe Naruto had the phone in his hand.

"Sakura are you ok? What happened? There was blood! Did Sasuke hurt you? Wha…"

"Calm down Naruto!"

It was her. Sakura's voice came in clear as a bell, even the ample irritated-ness shone through like a light in a dark room.

"Sakura-chan I'm so glad you're ok…"

"Thanks Naruto, make sure to tell Tsunade-sama and the pervert as well. Apparently I have to go, girly man is waving me down… Hey I'm not a plane…"

_Click._

"Well that was quick…" Naruto mumbled as Tsunade sweat dropped.

:----:

"We don't have time to talk Sakura-san, we need to begin," Itachi instantly stopped in his tracks as flashes started to go off like fireworks at Fourth of July. "Damn paparazzi…"

"Sasuke-sama is it true Sakura-sama legendary heiress to Haruno industries is staying with you?" A reporter asked as Sasuke growled and slowly made his way the crowd.

Finally after twenty minutes they had all made it to the limo with only minor bruising.

"Yet another reason why I _hate_ it here!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke sighed.

"Calm down they're not that bad. Besides you've just recently started dealing with them, soon you'll learn new tactics to getting around them and…" Itachi reopened his eyes to see his brother and the princess having a thumb war. He raised an eyebrow as Sakura shrugged as best she could.

"You're boring," she replied nonchalantly as Itachi sighed.

After Sasuke lost his fifth thumb war, Sakura started to get bored and stared out the window at all the Tokyo streets. Nothing had changed since she was seven. The tree's were till the same, the roads were still the same, her house was still…

"Stop the car!" She shouted as the car came to a halt. As soon as the brakes started Sakura was out the door and up the steps to her house. Smirking Sasuke climbed out as well casually slipping the driver a 1000 yen bill.

"Have fun Itachi!" he smirked as the driver nodded and drove off before Itachi could join them.

Sighing he ran up the steps to find Sakura staring at the door.

"I need the key," she stated.

"Well the police checked over everything and couldn't find the spare key to the house…"

"I'm not stupid Uchiha. Anyone knows to check under flower pots and door mats. If I did that, the garage would've been broken into more times than I can count. Obviously you need to learn the Haruno way to hide house keys…" Watching carefully he saw Sakura jump lightly on the top of the wooden stair and saw it move a lot. "Bingo" Pulling out the bored she then tipped it and viola, out popped mister key.

"Impressive…" Sasuke stated as Sakura smirked and blew the dirt off of the key.

Placing it in the rusty door handle she twisted and bent it every which way until a small 'click' was heard and the door slowly opened. It was huge, that's for sure, but the more surprising thing was that everything was exactly how it was on _that night_, only with more cobwebs and dust.

"Not a bad place Sakura," Sasuke stated as Sakura nodded and made her way inside. Taking a left at the stair well she walked into the living room. The family pictures still standing on the mantle of the fireplace. "You were cute when you were little…"

Sakura snapped around and pulled the picture that Sasuke was viewing right out of his hands, praying he didn't see the cherry tinge on her face. It was her and her father, her father was fixing a car and Sakura had a huge grin on her face, even if she was only five, she loved cars.

"That was the first car I ever worked on," she stated as the two decided to explore the house more. Walking up the stairs Sakura slipped and fell backwards. She squinted awaiting pain but slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding her smirking.

"Careful clumsy," he stated as she blushed and coughed.

"Come on," she murmured as they finally reached the second destination.

Opening the door there was two things that came as a shock. One: It was tidy. Two: It was pink…REALLY PINK.

"Enough pink, or were you looking to match your hair?" Sasuke asked as Sakura shivered.

"Ok, so I was a bit of a girly girl when I was little," Sakura stated as she through him a pair of sunglasses that were still on her shelf. "Those should help"

"Much better!" he exclaimed.

Looking around Sakura felt at home. All her dolls, all her toys, her bed, her stuffed animals, they were all here. Laughing Sakura moved to the other side to look when a familiar stain on the floor caused her to freeze. Noticing that she had stopped laughing Sasuke looked at her with curiosity.

"Sakura?"

"We're leaving," she stated as she walked out of the room with a speed that would give drag racers a run for their money.

"Sakura! What could've…" Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke stepped and his eyes widened. There was a stain of blood…the shape?…a body.

:----:

**A/N: Woohoo I updated already. Perhaps it's cause I love this story…and my reviewers! **


	6. Twenty Questions?

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Six: Twenty Questions:----:

Run.

Sakura ran as fast as she could as tears streamed down her face. Not even looking where she was headed she ignored the calls of 'watch it' from all the people she was running in to. She didn't care. She didn't want to care. All she knew was that she needed to get away from that house.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Sakura's head shot up as she noticed the semi truck blaring its horn as she froze. Expecting the impact of a ten ton truck she squinted before feeling the impact of someone's body hitting hers. Opening her eyes she noticed she was on top of a certain someone with raven hair whose onyx eyes held…worry?

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot!" He cried as Sakura stood and brushed herself off. "You could've been killed. That truck would have squashed you flatter than fly to a fly swatter!"

"You just don't…"

"Understand?" Sakura looked at him shocked as Sasuke used his index finger to wipe away a tear hanging from her eye. "We need to have a long talk…"

:----:

He _hated_ planes.

It's unfortunate since this was his only his second time on one, and he was not exactly enjoying the experience. Stuck between a perverted old man and a grandma with a temper wasn't really as awesome as it sounds.

"How much longer?" He asked as Tsunade grumbled and checked her watch.

"Only two hours. Itachi said he'd have transportation waiting for us when we got there," she replied.

"I hope Sakura-chan is ok…"

"What makes you say that Naruto?" Jaraiya stared at him as Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. But it's just a weird feeling…"

:----:

Sakura stared at the frappuchino now in front of her and pushed it to the side with a smirk.

"Trying to buy me off with expensive coffee Uchiha? I think that's a new low…"

"Sakura, I know better than anyone how you feel…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. The Uchiha Sasuke had just used the cheesiest line in the entire book of cheesy lines and she was supposed to buy it? Nah, that was far too cheap.

"Oh trust me. You have everything you ever wanted. You have family. Sure Tsunade-sama and Naruto are there, but it's not the same. I want to have someone tell me everything's going to be ok, tell me to follow my dreams, hold me when I'm upset. You have all that…"

"Itachi? He's far from motherly I'll tell you that much," Sasuke scoffed as Sakura lowered her head on her hands and listened. "I used to hate Itachi with a passion. My father was always talking about him, telling me how great Itachi was, and until my parents died, I hated the bastard. Coming home to see your parents' death isn't exactly an easy pill to swallow…"

"I'm sorry I had no idea," Sakura muttered as Sasuke shrugged.

"It's the past. I mean sure I miss them, but I'd rather put my focus on hunting down the bastard who did this…" Sakura just nodded and took a drink from her coffee. Her arm still sore from the bullet that grazed began to throb as she winced.

"Listen Sasuke I…" That's when something caught her attention. It was a small red dot on Sasuke's shirt…

Sasuke noticing she was staring looked down as his eyes widened.

"SHIT!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Diving down Sasuke and Sakura hid under the table as sakura held her head. Sasuke grabbed her arms and pulled her as they ran to the back of the kitchen nobody even noticing since they were to busy trying not to get shot.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Sasuke continued to drag her till he found the back door to the coffee house.

"We need to get away from here. I'll bet money that those people shooting are after you, and me. So the solution is to get our asses away from here before we end up six feet under," Sasuke replied as he opened the back door and noticed no one was out there yet.

"Over there!" Sakura cried as she began to run.

"What are you doing? Do you think we can outrun them?"

Smirking she opened her wallet to pull out a bobby pin. But this bobby pin had a special use. She could unlock anything with it. She began to dig around in the key hole of the van as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Can we try to speed things up?" Sakura just sent him a glare as she opened the van and crawled inside, unlocking it for Sasuke. Reaching under the steering complex she pulled out two wires and peeled them with her nails.

"Are you hot wiring this?" He asked amazed as the car started.

"You learn the best life lessons from old robbery films," she stated placing it in drive as they pulled from the parking lot. Sasuke shot her a smirk, that was half smiling as Sakura smiled in an extremely creepy way. When they got back to Sasuke's house, She was going to have a long talk with Itachi…a _very_ long talk.

:----:

"Little brother it would be low to say I'm pissed off about this afternoon," Itachi stated realizing his once empty office was now filled with two not so happy looking teenagers.

"Ya well…"

"We almost got shot again!" Sakura cried. "Is this the life I get to live? I was happy back where I was until you came along. I don't want to fear for my life when I order a freakin' coffee!"

Itachi sighed. How he knew something like this would come up eventually, he reached into his drawer and pulled out a gun throwing it at Sakura who caught it in surprise.

"Take it, it's yours for protection," he stated as Sakura shot him another death glare.

"You expect me to use this?" She asked as Itachi nodded. "So that's it then? This is me, Sakura Haruno, heiress to Haruno industries and wielder of a gun that is used to blow peoples heads off. You know it has a nice ring to it…" Sarcasm was strong in her voice as she tossed the gun back to Itachi. "Keep it" Walking out the room she made sure to slam the door as Itachi rubbed his temples and Sasuke sat down.

"You know she's not impressed _Aniki_," Sasuke stated as Itachi nodded.

"Yes I know. However there is nothing I can do, until Orochi corp. backs off…"

"When do you suppose that will happen?"

Sighing Itachi reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a slip of paper, tossing it to his younger brother. Man he had been throwing things a lot today.

"He called for a meeting. One about all four of the major companies and wants all of you to be there," Itachi stated as he watched Sasuke's eyes scan the paper. "We know he has something planned, however we wont know what until that meeting."

"You obviously know it's a trap to get us all in one place at the same time…"

"I'm way passed that thinking point Otouto, Kakashi, Gai and Lee have been informed as well as Orochimaru. He knows we're brining back up, and for him to try something would be him digging his own grave."

Sasuke just shook his head as he set the paper on Itachi's desk and left the room.

"I wouldn't be so sure Aniki…"

:----:

"Stupid no good Uchiha's," sakura muttered as she pulled the pillow towards her and hugged it as she sat on her bed.

"Sakura-sama?"

Knowing the voice Sakura didn't say anything as Shizune entered and raised an eyebrow at her younger _sister._

"Bad day?"

"Ugh. Please don't ask…" Sakura muttered as Shizune joined her in sitting on the extremely comfy queen size bed.

"I bet I have some news that will you make you feel better…"

"What? Did Itachi get his balls chopped off and thrown in the river?" Stifling a small chuckle Shizune shook her head.

"Naruto-sama, Jaraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama will be here later tonight!"

The look on Sakura's face was priceless as her smile made Gai's look weak. She was so happy Naruto was coming, it had only been two days and she already missed her knuckle head of a best friend.

Naruto and Sakura were like two peas in a pod. Growing up they stood up for one another, Sakura was there with a cold fist for anyone who dared call Naruto a monster, and Naruto was ready and waiting to jump anyone who said her forehead was big. Yup. They were like duct tape on broken glasses holding each other together.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?"

"Well first we ditched Itachi and visited my old house. Unfortunately though, those damn cops did a shitty job of cleaning, I could still see the outline of blood belonging to my parents in my room," she stated as Shizune's eyes widened. "Then I ran and almost ended up losing my life to a semi, but Sasuke pushed me out of the way in time. We went for coffee and I found out more about his family. Just when everything was going well we almost get shot again…In a fucking coffee shop. So I hotwired a van, and here I am explaining my day to you…."

Sweat dropping Shizune sighed, when something clicked.

"Wait…did you just say that Sasuke-sama told you a little bit about his family?"

Sakura nodded as Shizune smirked.

"Consider yourself lucky Sakura-sama, it took eight months for Sasuke-sama to even talk to me," she stated as Sakura's eyes widened. "Perhaps he likes you…" Sakura blushed and turned away.

"Doubt it, the only thing that man likes is tomatoes…"

"Well you pretty much resemble one right now…"

Hearing that Sakura blushed harder and began to chase Shizune who was madly running for her life.

"You wouldn't be chasing me Sakura-sama if it wasn't true…" she stated as Sakura stopped.

Wait. Did she really like the walking glacier? I mean he was hot, that was obvious. And he was kind of nice…and her heart did beat faster when she saw him.

"I knew it, you do like Sasuke-sama…"

"Shut up onee-chan!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke smirked sneaking up behind them. Sakura not noticing turned around so fast that she was practically pressed against Sasuke his cold eyes holding humor as he smirked.

"So what's this I hear about you liking me?"

"Gah. Let go," she stated backing away as she walked up the hall smoke literally coming from her ears. Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets as he followed her, but not before Shizune stopped him.

"Sasuke-sama, I promise if you hurt her like all those other girls, I will personally kick your ass."

"No worries Shizune-san, I promise not to hurt her…"

Chasing after the pink haired princess he found her sitting on a couch in the games room her head drooping. Walking up casually beside her he took a deep breath…

"BOO!"

Sakura flew off the couch growling as she tossed a small throw pillow at Sasuke who caught it easily.

"Jack ass."

He quickly joined her on the floor as Sakura sent him a weird look.

"We're going to play a game of twenty questions. Only the answers have to be completely truthful," she told him as it was Sasuke's turn to send her a weird look.

"Ok…"

Being an Uchiha, he never turned down a challenge, even if it was a measly game of twenty questions.

"Ok, Sasuke, how old is Itachi?"

"27."

Sakura's eyes widened. The elder Uchiha brother looked super young for his age.

"My turn, were you born with pink hair?"

"No I just dye it on a regular basis," she stated sarcastically. "My mom had really blonde hair where as my dad's was red, that's more likely than not the reason I have pink hair. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Sakura jut shrugged as Sasuke sighed.

"About thirteen," he stated. They were mostly fan girls who he hated and dumped after a week anyways. "What about you, except boyfriends not girlfriends."

"Just one."

"Who?"

"That Uchiha, must wait till it's your turn. Name one of your girlfriends and why you dated them?"

"Isn't that two questions?"

"Nope, just a descriptive term," Sakura told him as Sasuke sighed.

"One named Kana. She was threatening to sell a pair of boxers she stole from me on e-bay if I didn't date her. And since seeing my underwear getting bids wasn't on my list of things to see, I went out with her, for three days." Sakura just nodded as Sasuke smirked. "Now who did you date?"

"Believe it or not…Rock Lee," Sakura muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a twang in the heart. _'Me? Jeleous?'_ he thought. "It was just so he would quit asking me…"

"I still can't believe you dated fuzzy eyebrows…"

"Ya, me neither. Now here's a question that will take all your courage to answer…"

Sasuke just gave her a look that said 'Bring it on'.

"Ok Uchiha, here it is… Do you like me?"

And for once, Sasuke was at a loss for words.

:----:

**A/N: All right folks. Here is the newest chapter to actually I am. And I actually liked this chapter. Sure the fight scenes were scattered but I'm tired. And I'm taking a summer school course, so please review. It makes these damn papers better lol.**


	7. Cheese?

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Seven: I Was To Gay To Come Up With A Title So I Shall Call This Cheese!

Sakura sat there somewhat annoyed at the fact it had been three minutes and still no answer. _'I guess he's just like every other guy out there,'_ She thought sadly pulling her body off the floor making Sasuke freak out.

"Hey wait don't move I haven't answered the question yet!"

"Judging by your lack of an answer for three minutes I don't think I need to hear it," Sakura muttered as she went to walk from the room before a cold hand gripped her wrist. She was spun around to face Sasuke, even though her head hung low, unable to look at him.

"First of all you're the craziest girl I've ever met. You fight back, don't mind getting dirty and tell even the most prestigious people to piss off, and because of that Sakura I…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Both of them quickly separated as a loud crash was heard. Here was poor Sakura under the very overprotective friend of hers. Sakura could only laugh as the blonde haired boy helped her up and began to make sure she wasn't hurt. She had to wince a little bit though since her arm was a little bit sore still.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sakura-chan. Tsunade-Baachan, Pervy old man and I were all worried," He stated turning to Sasuke who was doing his traditional stance accompanied by his traditional smirk. "Why didn't you protect her better you dumbass. I swear that if anything happens to her while she's with you I'll kill you!"

"Calm down dobe," Sasuke muttered as Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ya Naruto lay off, if it wasn't for Uchiha here, I wouldn't be safe now would I?"

Naruto had to admit she had a point there. Sighing Sasuke crossed his arms and began to speak.

"So you and your godparents are staying here right?"

"Ya, that Itachi guy said we could…"

"Stupid older brothers…" Sasuke muttered as Sakura slipped from the room unnoticed by the two guys who were busy arguing.

It had been a day and she was confused as hell on how to read Sasuke. He was like a malfunctioning thermometer, sometimes he was as cold as Alaska and other times it was like global warming. Wow, Sasuke Uchiha was the leading cause in the world's global warming problem, who would've guessed? She finally reached her room and sat on her bed. Her head was beginning to hurt, she should really stop thinking so much.

"Sakura?"

Sakura just sat there knowing full well who had just called her name.

"So I guess this isn't really what you wanted huh?"

Tsunade just stared at the unmoving godchild before her.

"Itachi tells me you were almost shot today, and that you blew him off to visit your old house…I thought we talked about the past. How we were going to leave it in the past and move forward."

"It's pretty hard to move forward when your future revolves completely around your past. I know what Orochimaru wants, and I know he won't stop until he gets it. Frankly nothing is on our side, not even the officials, so what's the point?"

"The point is that no matter what, Orochimaru can't win. We won't let him. Besides you and Sasuke have an interview on JTV and we've got Kakashi and Rock Lee as your bodyguards…"

Sakura just sighed and asked when she was supposed to go to this extremely retarded talk show with Sasuke who still hadn't answered one of her twenty questions. Unfortunately the answer she received was today at five.

:----:

_Bang. Crash. Boom._

Sasuke just sweat dropped as Sakura walked out of the make-up room.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just peachy, my skin can't breathe, I'm walking in heels that could stab someone easily, I have enough perfume on to kill a skunk and I'm going to be on a stupid talk show…can't you tell I'm jumping with joy?"

Sasuke just shook his head. Was she pissed at him for not answering her? Well he couldn't very well do that with the dobe hanging around there. And since she wouldn't even talk to him for more than twenty-two seconds it was hard to express himself. Sighing he followed the irritated Sakura to the filming room where the interviewer was waiting.

"My name is Kamiko Fugisaki and I will be the one asking you questions today," she stated as she went to shake their hands.

"Hold it!" Suddenly Rock Lee appeared and began to search her for wires, grenades, truth serum, and any thing else that was totally absurd. "She's clean."

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to the interviewees," she muttered as Lee backed off to stand with Kakashi. "Ok we'll be on the air in five, four, three, two…Hello Japan and welcome to the Fugisaki show. Today our special guests are hunky heir to Uchiha corp. Sasuke Uchiha, and Japans very own pink princess Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura sighed as the lady continued to ramble on. She really wanted Naruto to be there with her, but they only wanted two of the three heirs and since they needed a boy and a girl Sakura was stuck with Sasuke since no one knew Naruto was even in Japan.

"So Sasuke is it true that by only owning half of Uchiha corp. you're profit margins are still in the billions?"

"That's correct," he muttered as Sakura rolled her eyes and he smirked.

"And Sakura-sama, is it true that you're still single?"

What kind of question was that to ask on public television? Sighing Sakura nodded as small gasps were heard in the audience.

"Hear that Japan? Both Sakura and Sasuke are free agents, so what do you like to do in your spare time Sakura-hime?"

"Well I absolutely adore cars. I once fixed up this beautiful silver Lexus…"

Kakashi just shook his head on the sidelines as Rock Lee sighed. Sakura's one and only weak point was cars. Hell it could be said that she loved cars more than humans even. She knew everything about the inside, outside and complete make up of vehicles…and people didn't really like it.

"Wait, you mean you _fix cars?"_ Kamiko asked as Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

Sasuke instantly felt the tension build up and looked to Kakashi for support. However the so called body guard had his head between two pages of a very descriptive love novel.

"Well I would've never pictured you as a grease monkey," she stated laughing as Sakura glared at her. "So Sasuke-sama, I hear you and Sakura-chan are living together?"

"It's just temporary until Haruno industries is in full capacity, _however_ nothing is going on between us…"

Sakura was sure she felt her heart drop but chose to ignore it as a burning anger made its way through her body at Kamiko's next question.

"So Sakura-sama, you're family was brutally murdered…tell me what was it like?"

Ok. There was a line, and she just crossed it and ran.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I heard that when you were seven you had to watch your parents murdered in front of your eyes…I just wanted to know how you dealt with it…"

Sakura clenched her fists as Sasuke glared at Kamiko and stood up before Sakura stood up beside him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So you want to know how I dealt with it huh?" she stated laughing. "I wanted nothing more than to save my parents, but I would rather chop my hands off, jump into a river, read one of Jaraiya's novels and befriend Orochimaru than tell you…"

"I see well…"

"So I'll show you instead!"

:----:

"Please stand by, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties."

Naruto was pretty PRO right now. I know what you're thinking, PRO? Well it stands for pissed right off. He made his way to the door before Jaraiya stopped him.

"Move it perverted old man, nobody says that to Sakura-chan!"

Jaraiya could've sworn he saw Naruto's eyes flash red as the blonde haired kid glowered at him.

"Listen Naruto, Sakura-san can deal with this on her own, besides Kakashi, Rock Lee and Sasuke are there if she needs them."

Naruto nodded and sat down. He hadn't seen his best friend in three days and it felt like they were drifting from each other.

:----:

"Sakura! Stop it!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura tackled Kamiko to the ground, throwing the first punch in the process.

"Whoever brings up my family dies! Especially this bitch," Sakura stated as security guards of JTV and Rock Lee finally pulled the two apart.

"I'm surprised, then again after hearing about your American juvenile record it doesn't surprise me…"

"Who told you about that?" Sakura demanded before the security guards took Kamiko away and Sakura let tears fall from her eyes. Sasuke was about to step in, but Rock Lee beat him and was soon holding Sakura. Sasuke wanted to growl. No one touches _his_ Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, let's head home."

Sakura could only nod at Kakashi as they began on the tour home, poor Sasuke still as confused as hell.

:----:

"Sakura can I come in?"

Sasuke was currently standing outside her door after receiving a good lecture from Naruto. He heard a small reply and knew it was ok to go in. He opened the door to find Sakura on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest. She laughed a little as she looked up at Sasuke, her eyes swollen from crying.

"I guess you want to know about that juvy thing huh?" she asked as Sasuke sat on her bed.

"Well that's one of the two reasons I'm here," he replied. "However I won't tell you the second one quite yet."

"Oh? Ok then…" Sakura sighed before she began her talk. "After my parents died and I moved in with Tsunade-shisou my memory blocked out a lot, in fact it blocked out everything except the vision of my parents. And when I was sixteen, I jacked a car. Only we were visiting a bigger city and I was pissed at everyone. Even Naruto was making me mad. I was driving and ran a red light, so the cops started chasing me. They finally pulled me over and I realized the car was filled with stolen merchandise. It took all Tsunade-sama's energy to cover it up. Not to mention a lot of money…" she stated as Sasuke stared at her wide eyed. "I guess you think I'm pretty crazy huh?"

"Ya. You're right. I do think you're crazy!" Sasuke stated as he leaned towards Sakura. "But as per reason number two I'm here… I kind of like you!"

Sakura's eyes went wide realizing someone's lips were covering her own…and she liked it!

:----:

**A/N: Okealy Dokealy lol here is the newest chapter. Hooray for sasusaku-ness lol and now the plot thickens lol. Please review… Ps- I said lol a lot!**


	8. Second Best

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Eight: Second Best :----:

Soon lack of air caused Sakura and Sasuke to return from their magical moment and stare at each other. No words escaped either of their lips at first, however soon she could feel his hot breath at her ear.

"You know…red looks good on you," he muttered as Sakura's skin color darkened fifty-fold. "Speechless? Than again who wouldn't be after that…"

"Oh shut it, did you want a standing ovation?" Sakura stated playfully as she fell back down to lie on the bed. "I confess part of my past and you take it as an open invitation to kiss me, that was low Uchiha even for you…" Sasuke sulked a little and began to stand but was pulled down hard to land right next to Sakura. "But I still liked it, and you, a lot."

"So does this mean you'll give this pretty rich boy a chance?" He asked as Sakura leaned up to kiss him, answering his question without words.

:----:

It had been two weeks and it was getting more and more difficult to hide their new found relationship. The Paparazzi? No they were capable of handling them, but it was their family, their friends who would take every opportunity to pry their personal lives. Sakura and Sasuke understood what would happen if Orochimaru were to find out. He would use it against them, and Sasuke wouldn't take that risk with Sakura. So for now they had to settle for subtle movements and actions although there were occasions where the rules were broken….

"So Itachi, when does Orochimaru plan to have this meeting?" Tsunade asked. It sounded like the Spanish inquisition since more questions were flying from peoples mouths than Itachi could answer in a speed that people could understand.

"He was requesting sometime this week, but there is an obvious trap to his plan. The way he spoke was entirely different than I would have imagined, and he had no problem at my request of bringing security, which is extremely against Orochimaru."

"Do we have any idea as to what he could be holding up his sleeve?" Jaraiya asked as Itachi shook his head.

"When dealing with Orochimaru, one can never be quite sure of what he's got up his sleeve. Although, it seems like he's pulling more to get his hands on Haruno industries, and hasn't done anything to threaten Uzumaki corp. since his attack on Naruto-kun's parents."

"But why would he be trying to do that?"

"That Tsunade-sama, is what I've been trying to figure out for the last eight years…."

:----:

She felt ridiculous. Here she was in the stupidest looking hat and a pair of sunglasses that were so brittle she could have snapped them with her pinky finger.

"Are you sure this disguise will work Uchiha?"

"Of course, and can you please call me Sasuke…"

"Sorry, habit."

Sasuke just smirked and kissed her forehead. If Sakura thought she looked ridiculous, it did not compare to the ridiculous plan they were using the props for. Sakura had wanted to go for a walk, but due to the extreme fan people, an over obsessive best friend, and a body guard, who even after she dumped him didn't get the idea, her alone time with Sasuke was going to be strained. So they finally lost everyone and by wearing sunglasses, and a hat, no one would recognize them…they hoped.

"So where too?'" Sasuke asked as Sakura shrugged. "Well it was your idea to go out, and please don't pick something that involves jacking a car…"

"Your just jealous, because your brother would disown you if you tried," she replied grabbing his hand as they began to walk down the street.

Tokyo was big. In fact it was so big that Lee would be freaking out so much that he couldn't think straight and Naruto would have the same handicap so Sakura and Sasuke had a little while to themselves.

"Look…"Sakura said as Sasuke looked to the park on his left. Sakura just walked towards it as Sasuke followed. Sakura took a seat on the empty swing as Sasuke sat next to her. It was peaceful and it felt good. "My father took me here all the time…"

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm sure he got annoyed with me. Everyday he'd get home from the office and I'd beg him to take me to the park. Mom would just laugh and tell him that getting out of it was futile. So we'd come here and it was like everything was perfect…"

"You and your family were close huh?"

"Ya…what about you? I mean were you close?"

Sasuke held his breath and Sakura realized she hit a sore spot.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me, I understand." She stated frantically as Sasuke looked at her with a small smile-like-smirk but it was soon gone and replaced with a cold cover.

"Mom and Dad were busy. They both worked and so most of my time I was cared for by a nanny. However, whenever they were home, father devoted most of his time to Itachi. Itachi was always the light in my father's eyes no matter what. He'd get straight A's, become most popular and my dad would praise him. But I was always second best. Mom would try and stick up for me but dad would just ignore it and talk about Itachi again. I guess that's why Itachi and I have always had that awkward brotherly relationship."

Sakura looked at him sympathetically and grabbed his hand.

"Well to me, you'll never be second best," she stated as Sasuke looked at her. "You'll always be first, right next to the Porsche 911 I'm getting"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Sakura kissed his cheek. She pulled back and suddenly two people came into view. _'So much for our disguise Sasuke'_ she thought.

"There you are Sakura-sama," Lee stated between breaths.

"Sheesh Sakura-chan, you two have been gone for almost two hours, we thought that snake teme had kidnapped you," Naruto shouted as Sakura sighed.

"Keep it down dobe," Sasuke muttered. "All we need is the city to start following us!"

"Oops sorry"

:----:

"So you think we've got enough info to give him?"

"Of course, they don't call us the sound four for nothing," Sakon muttered.

"That little bitch sucks, thinks she can get all close to my Sasuke like that, she's fucking going down!"

"Calm down Tayuya, we've got to report this to Kabuto first, than you can have the pleasure of pulling apart the girl…"

"Oh believe me Sakon, the pleasure will be all mine…."

:----:

**A/N: Short. Yup I know. But I was on holidays. I have no computer so I'm borrowing my sisters which by the way has no **_**Microsoft word**_** so I'm stuck without spell check. Curse Word processor. Anyways please review and the next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Elevator Troubles

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Nine: Elevator Troubles:----:

Itachi was practically on the verge of exploding. He just couldn't figure out what Orochimaru was planning, and it was driving him insane. The fact that the meeting was in two hours wasn't helping with the high level of stress he was feeling. Then, his foolish little brother had to hook up with the Haruno heiress, so much for trying to be inconspicuous. Itachi only hoped that Orochimaru hadn't found out this tidbit of information yet. Slowly looking up, the eldest Uchiha found that the room was filled with people looking for information, and he always was the bearer of bad news.

"All right, we shall see what that snake wants…"

"You can't mean we're going! It's obviously a trap!" Naruto stated as Itachi sent him a glare which made him shut his mouth.

"Yes, we understand that this is just too convenient, however backing out would make this even worse for us. We will always be in pairs, if not all together not to mention Kakashi, Lee and Gai will be there with the added security it would be foolish for him to try anything…"

"But he will try something," Sakura muttered as Sasuke looked down at the girl sitting on his left.

"We'll all be armed as well…now for the partners…"

:----:

"Orochimaru-sama! We have gathered as ordered," Sakon stated as the sound four stood in front of their leader. "Please tell us the plan for this day!"

Kabuto smirked following Orochimaru's example as another figure joined the group.

"The plan is as follows, you will each separate the people into smaller groups. It's easy as hell to get lost in here if you don't know your way around so you shouldn't fail that part. Once alone…well you know…destroy them."

"Who gets to the kill that Sasuke smothering whore?"

"That belongs to the best of you…"

"Which is?"

Soon the shadowy figure appeared and smiled.

"Kimimaro…"

:----:

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this…"

Sakura watched Sasuke pace his bedroom and sighed. He was completely like Naruto, opposed to Itachi's descision of meeting with Orochimaru. She had a bad feeling but, Itachi had a good point. If they didn't show up, who knew what Orochimaru would do.

"Keep worrying like this and you'll give yourself an ulcer," Sakura told him as Sasuke stopped his pacing and sat down next to Sakura on his bed. "It's not like we're going in alone, Lee is going to be subjected to watching me you and Naruto…"

"It'd be better if we hired a monkey," Sasuke stated coldly as Sakura brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Have some faith Uchiha."

Sakura kissed his cheek before heading to where everyone was waiting trying to ignore the weird sensation she felt in her stomach.

The drive to the building was tense. Even Jaraiya felt it unable to crack any perverted jokes of his, unless he wanted to die prematurely. Sasuke secretly held Sakura's hand and Itachi watched every movement of every pupil like a hawk. Tsunade and Shizune and Kakashi had stayed back for backup incase something happened and Gai was right behind them in a silver Volvo.

Soon enough the destination was reached and slowly the six members stood from the limo outside of the building that was bigger than Haruno industries and Uchiha industries put together, however this brought a joke to the young blondes mind.

'_Maybe he's trying to compensate for something…'_ Naruto thought as a cheesy grin came to his face.

"All right, now remember be on your guard, who knows what he's planning…" Itachi stated as everyone nodded and walked in. Once they were inside Gai walked to the doors and pulled harshly on them.

'_Oh no, they're locked…'_

:----:

Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru and Jirombou all sat in their respective positions waiting for Kabuto's signal. The first part was separating everyone, and hopefully the elevators did the trick. They watched on the cameras as their prey looked in question at the scenario in their hands.

"What the hell does this mean?"

Everyone looked at the sign on the elevator.

**Max. 2 persons**

"There's no way that's true…"

"Unfortunately though Jaraiya we either risk our lives later or now…and I'd prefer neither way. I suggest we split into our groups."

Sasuke just looked at Sakura who was shaking her head.

"That's what he wants…"

"I know that Haruno-san but right now we have no choice…"

Sakura only nodded as Sasuke squeezed her hand since there was no way he was about to show that much affection to her here.

"All right Naruto come with me…"

"Remind me again why I'm stuck with your brother teme?"

"Because for me to go with him would be a conflict," Sasuke stated smirking. He loved every minute of Naruto being stuck with his bastard brother.

"Well Sasuke and I will take the middle elevator…" Jaraiya stated as Sasuke nodded.

"Than Sakura-chan and I will take the far right one," Lee stated, however Sakura still had the feeling this was going to end horribly wrong.

They all pushed the buttons and the elevators came and soon the groups were all separated. Everyone worried about each others safety.

'_Wait. Why didn't we take the stairs?'_ Sakura thought. _'Come to think of it, I didn't even see any… Sasuke please be ok…'_

"Something on your mind Sakura-chan?"

"Uh, it's nothing Lee."

"Listen, I promise not to let anything happen to you. Especially cause if I do, who knows what Sasuke-kun will do to me…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You knew?"

"Well ya, you guys are about as inconspicuous as Rhino in a palm tree."

Sakura just blushed when the door to the elevator opened as Lee raised an eyebrow.

"This is only floor sixteen, we need floor twenty…"

:----:

"I hope Sakura-chan's ok, I hope we don't die, say why are you such a bastard? How many floors are there on this place anyways?"

"Uzumaki-kun do you know how to be quiet by any chance?" Itachi muttered as Naruto smirked.

"I do, but I don't really feel like it…"

"Joy."

Suddenly the elevator beeped and the door opened surprising Itachi.

"Hey Uchiha-teme, didn't we need floor twenty, why are we on floor twelve?"

:----:

Sasuke kept his eyes closed as the elevator slowly rose, the only thing on his mind was Sakura and to bad for him that Jaraiya noticed.

"She'll be fine Sasuke…"

"Huh? What?"

"You're worried about Sakura aren't you?"

"Yes. I Mean no, I mean how did you know?"

"You're love life is like an open book, speaking of which maybe I'll use it in my next book…"

"Do it and you'll die!"

"Ok, calm down."

Jaraiya suddenly feared his life, but was grateful when the door of the elevator opened. He was about to step out but Sasuke gripped his shoulder.

"Hold it. This is only the fourteenth floor, didn't we need the twentieth?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

:---:

**A/N: If my calculations are correct this chapter was longer than the last. Hooray! However I know some people were like what? Tayuya? What the hell? Well every girl is practically a Sasuke lover…so she was the one member of the sound four who could love him lol. Next chapter coming soon. I promise!**


	10. Death

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do ****Not**** Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: ****SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ****( He'll**** be kind of brotherly…****ya**** I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Ten: Death:----:

"Sakura-chan, please stay behind me," Lee stated as Sakura nodded and attempted to press the elevator buttons to take them to the main level. However, the doors never closed and the elevator made no attempt at moving.

"It's stuck?" She said aloud, though it was more a thought.

Lee just pulled a gun from the holster on his belt and slowly peeked out of the door. Grabbing Sakura's wrist he pulled her from the elevator and slowly and carefully they made their way down the hall. They were about to continue their travelling when to gun shots bounced off the wall behind them.

"Sakura, get down!"

Sakura soon felt her body fall to the ground under the weight of Lee. She opened her eyes after the impact and could feel the wetness of blood seeping through her shirt.

"L-Lee..you're bleeding.." She stated shakily as Lee, using his good arm, pulled her up and pressed her against the wall. "Lee you're hurt, we need to stop the bleeding..."

"It's just a scratch," He insisted as they both turned to hear the cackle of evil laughter. It was so sinister it was like something out of a movie. "I promise to protect you Sakura-chan..."

"Lee..."

"Well Sakura-hime, it's been quite some time since we've met..."

Sakura froze and Lee noticed and grabbed her shoulder.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!"

"You...I remember you..."

Again more bullets rang through the hall as Lee pulled Sakura out just in time.

"Sakura, snap out of it!"

"It's no use Rock Lee, Sakura is scared out of her wits right now, she's nothing more than a vegetable..."

Lee turned to look at Sakura who continued to mumble the words mother and father over and over again. He noticed a shadow and shot at it, barely missing.

"Well, you have quite the skill at shooting, however I am better...

_BANG_

:----:

A Shiver.

A shiver crawled up Sasuke's spine.

And he _never_ shivered.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked as Jaraiya looked around. "Why aren't the elevators working?"

"If I knew why, we wouldn't be here would we?"

Sasuke just sulked and then walked out on the floor with Jaraiya, both with their guns drawn for protection.

"Well, this is just great..."

Suddenly gun fire rang out through the corridor.

"Hit the deck!" Jaraiya yelled as Sasuke followed the captain like order.

Soon the bullets ceased and Sasuke and Jaraiya moved closely to the wall, as a figure appeared to them... a figure Jaraiya recognized.

"Ah, so Orochimaru's sound four do exist..."

"So you've heard of us...let me say I am impressed..." Sakkon stated as he attempted a shot at Jaraiya who dodged. "Well, in that case..."

Suddenly Sakkon was on the floor dead as Sasuke smirked and Jaraiya felt proud for distracting their enemy for that long.

"Nice shooting kid..."

"I didn't get number one in sharp shooting class for nothing," Sasuke muttered as he turned the perverted old man. "We need to go and help Sakura and Lee..."

"Sakura and Lee, or Naruto and Itachi, besides we don't even know where the stairs are in this place, nor what floor the others landed on, it would end up causing more trouble."

"Sakura could be in danger for all we know," Sasuke growled as Jaraiya sighed.

"We need to see Naruto and Itachi first then Sakura and Lee, besides Lee won't let anything happen to her."

"You'd better be right pervert," Sasuke muttered as they wandered to find the stairs.

:----:

"What in the holy Jesus is going on here?" Naruto stated as he and Itachi made their way through the halls.

"Naruto-kun keep talking like that and someone is going to try and kill us..."

Speak of the devil.

Gunshots rang out through the hallways as a girl emerged from the shadows.

"Wow, you are betting looking them Sasuke-sama," She muttered as Itachi growled.

"Tayuya..."

"Ah, so you do remember me Itachi-san, well that's quite alright, because only fine men like you can like me," She stated as a bullet skimmed past her, and with lightening speed she shot at Naruto only grazing his arm.

"Holy sonofabitch!" He yelled as Itachi gave three shots, all three piercing the flesh of the red headed girl in front of him. "It burns, it burns it burns..."

Itachi just sweat dropped and Naruto finally quit his yelling as a door began to open and Itachi had his gun aimed and ready.

"Calm down Onii-chan, it's only us," Sasuke stated as he saw the blood on Naruto's shirt. "Almost get yourself killed dobe?"

"Shut it teme," Naruto whispered as they all contently smiled until one thought came to their mind.

"Sakura!"

:----:

"Gai, what do you mean the doors are locked?" Tsunade's voice rang clear through the telephone as Gai sighed.

"I have no idea, however there's no windows I can even bust to get inside, they are in this alone..." He stated when a sight and smell hit his nose.

"Tsunade-sama, call the fire department..."

:----:

"Lee? Lee!" Sakura cried snapping from her trance as she noticed the two bodies around her not moving and the extreme blood. "Lee, don't die!" Sakura turned Lee's body over to see the bullet wound directly through his larynx. "Please...not you too..."

Suddenly Sakura began to cough and it was then that she noticed the cloudy smoke beginning to seep into the halls. Covered in the blood of one of her best friends Sakura did what any normal person would do...and cried.

"Ok let's hope she's on this floor," Itachi stated as Sasuke and Naruto shot him deathly glares. Opening the door to the stairs the smoke was the strongest on this floor and Sasuke's eyes almost popped from his skull as he saw two people dead and one unconscious...

"Sakura!"

Sasuke ran up to her and checked her pulse.

"She's alive," he sighed in relief as Naruto gasped.

"Fuzzy eyebrows is dead...there's no pulse," Naruto stated as Sasuke picked up Sakura.

"We need to get her to a hospital...now..."

:----:

"Orochimaru-sama, the sound four failed..."

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and smiled.

"Of course they did, this was merely a test, they were not match for Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama. However they did kill one that was close to Sakura-hime, she's weak and soon she will fall, and take everyone down with her!"

:----:

**A/N: Alright ****heres**** the newest chapter! Sorry if its lacking in awesome-****ness**** and sorry for killing Lee, it took everything ****i**** had to type that so please don't ****hate me for it****..and**** still rev****iew!**


	11. Promise Me

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do ****Not**** Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: ****SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ****( He'll**** be kind of brotherly…****ya**** I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Eleven: Promise me :----:

White walls.

Constant beeping.

A young bubble-gum haired girl unconscious on a bed.

This was the hospital. They had made it out just in time, and the only ones who had sustained injuries were Naruto, Lee and Sakura. Lee, having taken the worst of it though. Sasuke was outside of the room his girlfriend was currently in, Naruto was sitting in the waiting room having just returned from minor treatment after receiving eighteen stitches to the wound on his arm. Kakashi, Gai, Jaraiya and Itachi all sat watching the young Uchiha pace, with anger seeping through his pores.

"Otouto, will you please sit you're making us all nervous," Itachi muttered feeling the glare of death coming from his brother. "If you'd rather not than that's fine too..."

Sasuke was worried. No he was beyond worried, he was super mega worried and that never happened. Seeing Sakura as she was almost caused him to lose himself to his anger, however he remained calm enough to state that they needed to get to the hospital. Tsunade had told him that she was just passed out from smoke inhalation, but for someone to see their friend die wouldn't be that easy to deal with. Sighing he looked up just as Tsunade has emerged from the room.

"How's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked before anyone else could.

"I can't say for sure. She's mumbling incoherently, so we know she will be fine, however waking up will have to be completely her own doing..."

Tsunade stopped as the news seemed to come on the television in the waiting room. The top story? You guessed it, it was the story of Orochi Corp. Vs the Uchihaharunouzumaki companies. Sasuke growled as Itachi joined him.

"Why do they show this junk?" Gai muttered. He was taking the death of his understudy very hard, perhaps even worse than Sakura, but one couldn't say for sure.

"Can we go in the room?" Naruto asked as Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't see a problem, but perhaps only go one at a time, who knows how stable she is."

Everyone nodded and Tsunade left to finish her paper work. Sasuke just stood there and then noticed the uncomfortable feeling he was getting from all the stares.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to go see her teme?"

"Me?"

"Go ahead Sasuke we can wait..."

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to argue and he really wanted to go and see Sakura for himself. Walking in the room he held his breath as he took the first view of Sakura since he had dropped her off seven hours ago.

Sakura was attached to so many machines but she was breathing which caused Sasuke to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Mother...Father...please...don't..."

Sasuke's head shot towards Sakura who's mumbling seemed more coherent than before. She had loose tears in her eyes and her heart rate was slowly increasing.

_'She's having a nightmare?'_ Sasuke thought as he walked towards her and interlocked her fingers with his.

:----: Inside Sakura's Mind :----:

_"Sakura-hime, aren't you going to smile,__I mean it is your birthday..."_

_Sakura just turned to her mother and sighed. Today was her seventh birthday and her dad was late from getting home from work._

_"Don't worry __Sakura,__ daddy will be __home from__ work soon enough than you can both fix that spark thingy in that car..."_

_"It's a spark plug and it's not just any car mom!" Sakura stated matter-of-factly as her mother smiled down kindly at her._

_"You and you're dad are __too__ much alike for words..." She stated as Sakura smiled to the edge of her cheeks._

_"Mommy, what do you think daddy got me for a present?" _

_"I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see," Her mother stated patting her head as Sakura left the kitchen and walked into the living room. She reached up and took the picture of her father and her fixing their very first car and smiled, that was her favourite memory ever._

_Suddenly though, she was broken from her thoughts at the loud banging coming from the door._

_"I wonder who that is?" she heard her mother ask out loud as Sakura peeked around the corner to see the door, but what happened next caused fear to be forever burned into her heart._

_"__Hoshiro__!"__ Her mother exclaimed as Sakura's eyes widened, her dad was all beat up and holding him was three extremely large men followed by one man with short white hair and glasses, and one man with what looked like face paint and long white hair._

_"Get her!" The one with glasses cried as Amaya took a step back._

_"Stay away from me..." she stated as the men grabbed her and Sakura screamed._

_"Mother!"_

_"Kimimaro grab the brat!" he stated as the one named Kimimaro took a step towards Sakura._

_Sakura did the only thing she could think of and bolted to the door however she was caught long before she could even make it._

_"That's good put her in her room...I'll be there shortly..."_

_Kimimaro only nodded as he took the screaming Sakura up the stairs. She soon ceased her screaming since she was too horrified at the sounds coming from downstairs._

_"Don't worry Sakura-hime, __you'll be fine...for now..." _

_Sakura began to cry as the door to her room burst open and her parents who were practically unconscious were thrown to the ground as the man with glasses entered and kneeled beside her._

_"Sakura-hime...you'll always be my little princess..." she heard her dad mutter as Kabuto nodded and Kimimaro pulled a gun._

_"No, mom dad__!" the little girl screamed as the__ man with pale white hair and glasses held her still._

_"Say goodbye to them Sakura-hime," he whispered in her ear. Sakura could see the fear and tears in her __father's__ eyes._

_BANG __BANG__BANG__BANG_

_They were dead._

_She sat there frozen as Sirens began to ring throughout the street._

_"Shit," Kabuto stated as Kimimaro turned his __gun on__ Sakura._

_"What about the girl?"_

_"That wasn't part of the plan," Kabuto stated as Kimimaro nodded and soon they all left the house._

_"Sakura-chan!"__ Sakura was lying next to her parents in the blood. "Tsunade-__shisou__...mother...father...no..."_

:----:End:----:

"No," Sakura cried breathing heavily as she sat up and the tears came down like rivers from her eyes. She instantly noticed the hand that was intertwined with her own and she noticed Sasuke was staring at her with concern etched into his coal black eyes.

"Sakura..."

"Thank god you're ok," Sakura stated as she completely ignored the wires attached to her body and hugged Sasuke tight. "If you died, I don't know what I would do..."

"Shh, it will be okay," Sasuke cooed as Sakura just cried into his chest. "You need you're rest Sakura, you really took a hard blow today..."

That's when Sakura remembered just one of the reasons she had passed out.

"Lee-kun he's...he's dead..."

"Sakura..."

"He died protecting me..."

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed not liking the way she sounded.

"Promise me something Sasuke..."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't through you're life away to protect me..."

"Sakura I..."

"Just promise me damn it!"

"Okay...if that's what you want..."

And then, Sakura continued her crying, and Sasuke just held her without complaining, not even noticing the three people peering through the door.

"Sakura is alive at least," Kakashi muttered as Naruto nodded.

"She seems really upset, I swear if that teme does anything to hurt her I'll kill him.

"That won't be necessary Naruto-kun, for I haven't seen Otouto love anything this much since tomatoes..."

:----:**A/N: Flashback, ****woot****i**** thought ****i'd**** give you a little ****haruno**** history lol, sorry kind of a lame chapter. However ****i**** will not be here this weekend so be happy ****its**** out lol and please review. I love them, and ****i**** noticed for the amount of alerts this story has the reviews ****don****;t**** really match lol**


	12. A Challenge

Okie Dokie.

I know i haven't updated any thing for like weeks.

However i pose this to all my wonderful and talented reviewers.

I probably won't be able to update...so i was wondering if anyone would feel up to drawing the scenes and OC's as you see them in the stories; "Not so easy", "Recursion", and "Actually I Am". You can send you're beautiful idea's to my email which is found on my profile page...and for those not interested in this... I will update within the next week, I hope.

Thanks so much. You're lovely Author...xoEnviousLust


	13. what a Drag

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not** **Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll** **be kind of brotherly…ya** **I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Twelve: What a Drag!----:

Two Weeks.

Two weeks since Lee had died. Two weeks since Naruto had been injured on the arm. Two weeks since Sakura was placed in the hospital.

One Week.

One week since Lee's funeral. One week since Orochimaru had dissapeared. One week since everything was begining to turn back to normal, at least as normal as someone living this life could get.

"Sakura-chan, hurry, breakfast is getting cold!" Shizune called from downstairs as Sakura moaned and rolled over.

Lately her dreams had been plagued with nightmares of Lee and Sasuke dying and the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. She soon however felt two familiar arms wrap around her and she smirked snuggling closer to the person now occupying her bed.

"You should really come eat something, otherwise Shizune-san will come up here and stuff it down your throat," Sasuke wispered in her ear.

"What if I am not hungry?"

"Well then..."

Sakura was surprised when she felt herself being lifted up over the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Sasuke you jerk! Put me down..."

Sasuke only smirked as they walked down the stairs. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at the predicament her goddaughter had been placed in.

"Sakura-san, I thought I had taught you better," Kakashi stated taking a bite out of his frosted flakes as Sakura sent him a cold glare as she was placed on the chair three down from him.

"Here you are!" said Shizune as she placed a full plate of bacon, pancakes and eggs right in front of her.

"Trying to make me fat?"

"Well you haven't been eating very well, so we have to make up for it!"

"Gee, thanks..."

Sakura slowly picked at her food as Sasuke watched. He could tell something was still eating her up. He knew she thought she was the cause of Lee's death, she had told him at least one hundreed times in the past week, but no matter how many times everyone told her it wasn't her fault she just wouldn't believe them. Sasuke, however, had a plan.

"Well, I am all done, and going to shower, see you in a few minutes!" Sakura called as Sasuke smirked and Itachi walked in, looking more pissed off than usual.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Naruto stated having walked in at the same time.

"The police," Itachi muttered.

"So, still no sign of Orochimaru anywhere?" Jaraiya asked as Itachi shook his head. "That coward, hiding away so that no one can find him..."

"But where would he go, it's not like people are friendly with him..." Naruto stated with a mouth full of newely made cereal.

"Naruto, please don't talk when your mouth is full of food," Tsunade stated.

"The reason that Orochimaru is so good at hiding _is _the fact that everyone fears him."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke pushed in his chair and headed upstairs.

Sakura had just finished putting on her sweater when Sasuke walked in with his classic smirk imprinted on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...you might have to change..." He stated taking in all her nice clothing that really looked good on her.

"Why is that? Are we going somewhere? Oh no we're going somewhere fancy are we..."

"Actually it's quite the opposite."

"Huh?"

Sasuke walked closer to her and soon had embraced her as Sakura smiled and held him tighter.

"What if I told you there was going to be a drag race competition today? And what if I told you it's totally legal? And we're going..."

Sakura was to stunned for words which surprised Sasuke, until her lips pressed against his.

"Thank you so much! I haven't even seen a nice car lately...no offence..."

"None taken..."

"So you want to leave so I can change my wardrobe?"

"Of course"

Sasuke left and was greeted outside the door by the blonde haired baffoon known as Naruto.

"Eavesdropping?"

"You better believe it!" Naruto stated as Sasuke smirked.

"Better hope I don't tell Sakura dobe, for who know's what she'll do to you..."

Naruto just laughed nervously and walked away just as Sakura opened the door. She was wearing overalls, a hoodie, her pink hair was tied up in a pony tail, and a hat was concealing her feminine features, she looked just like she did when he had first met her.

"Well shall we go...wait what time is it anyway?"

"2:30..."

"WHAT?"

"Ya, you and almost everyone else slept in pretty late."

"But when does this drag race start? I mean wouldn't it be better to start it later, like in the movies?"

"There's a display of the cars and some competitions and stuff, it should be good..."

"Competitions? That's my middle name..."

"Hm, Well Sakura competitions Haruno does have a nice ring to it..."

"Baka"

"Oh, pulling out the Japanese words are we..."

"Shut it Uchiha," She stated smirking as Sasuke smirked right back.

:----:

"Karin please calm down," Jugo stated as Karin sent him a glare.

"Can it, Sasuke-sama is supposed to be coming here, and I'll finally ask him to marry me!"

Jugo and Suigetsu just rolled their eyes as Karin smacked them on the head.

"You do realize he's dating Haruno Sakura don't you?"

"Of course I knew that, I know everything about Sasuke, birthday, blood type, family, shoe size...I am his biggest fan!"

"Either biggest or scariest," Suigetsu muttered.

"Look there he is!" Karin stated. "Now's my chance, SASUKE-SAMA!"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked around and tried to locate the source of the unfamiliar voice. However before they could turn to look a girl with red hair and eyes was standing in front of them.

"S-Sasuke...sama..." She stated as though she was in shock, then she took in the form beside him. "Who are you?" The disgust in her voice was audible.

"I...I am..." Sakura stated in a manly voice as she caught veiw of the guy's shirt in front of her. "Crave?"

"Crave? What is that your street name?"

"Uh yeah, got a problem with it?" Sakura asked as Sasuke held back his laughter.

"Well, It will be fun if you sign up to race against me tonight," Karin said as she smirked. "_Crave_..."

"We've got to go," Sasuke said as Karin sighed.

"Make sure you watch me Sasuke-sama I'll win for you!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked down at Sakura who was laughing.

"Crave?" He asked which made her laugh harder. "Is your so called street name what is making you laugh so hard?"

Sakura just shook her head and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"She really thinks she can beat me in a drag race?"

_'Oh no'_

"Than it's on!"

:----:

**A/N: Ok two major problems. One it's short. I know, so please don't flame me for it. Two. I am having some issues right now, so updating is a little hard so please be patient. Thanks.**


	14. Fighting

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not** **Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll** **be kind of brotherly…ya** **I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Thirteen: Fighting----:

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh when he noticed how much Sakura was enjoying herself. It was the first time in two weeks the smile on her face wasn't as fake as the flavoring in chewing gum. It was great to see that she was finally turning back into her sarcastic, sadistic, loveable self.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to know when the races start do you?" She asked as they browsed the car part carriers to see if Sakura could find anything she wanted.

"Around six...why?"

"Only wondering...however since this seems to be such a big event, I need to find a friend of mine..." Sakura instantly turned her attention to all the mechanics who were joined at this said gathering. She had one friend who, dare she say, knew more about cars than she did, and right now she really needed a favor. "There..."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he followed her, he noticed they were heading to a certain tent, a tent belonging to one of his brother's friends, so why would Sakura be going here?

"Deidara?!"

Oh, that's why.

"Saku-chan, is that you?"

Suddenly a young man with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail emerged in a smock that was covered in oil. Had anyone not known him, the probably would've mistaken him for a women.

"The one and only!" Sakura stated as Deidara laughed and engulfed her in a hug, causing the smallest amount of jealousy to wrap around Sasuke.

"Ah, and younger brother Uchiha decided to come as well..."

"Sasuke brought me here!"

"Wow, that's awesome, so is it true what they're saying?"

"Will you both please stop talking like I am not here," Sasuke stated as Sakura laughed and Deidara smirked.

"So it is true that you're both dating, well good luck Sakura-chan..."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked with a glare in his eyes.

"Ok Deidara, listen I need you to call me 'Crave' here ok?"

"But why?"

"Long story, just do it!"

"Ok, fine."

"Now I believe you owe me a favor..."

"Come on Crave, why here..."

Sakura just cast a glare as Deidara began to walk towards the back of the tarp. Sasuke could only raise his eyebrow at this as Deidara unveiled the nicest looking car he had ever seen in his life.

"Is this..."

"Yupp, it's the newest model, I've been working on it for a a good solid year," Deidara stated as Sakura touched the car. "Say, I thought you weren't going to race anymore..."

"Well something came up..."

"And that something is?"

"An annoying fangirl that goes by the name of Karin."

At this Deidara froze as Sakura gave him a weird look.

"You okay Dei-kun?"

Sasuke was surprised when Deidara turned towards her with an almost scared look in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Karin, she's rough. She will do anything to win, not to mention her two friends Jimbo and Bob will be there to help make sure it happens..."

"You underestimate me Deidara..."

Sasuke was lost. Was there still so much about Sakura that he didn't know? Weren't relationships supposed to be a two way street. Apparently he was more left out than he had first thought.

"So Uchiha, How's Itachi?"

"The same as ever..."

"Ah, I see, so he's still a bastard then?"

"I think he's upgraded himself to complete and utter dick."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen someone hate their sibling as much as Sasuke claimed he hated Itachi. However if Sakura could wager anything, she'd swear Sasuke looked up to him more than he would ever admit.

"Sakura, when did you drag race, I thought you moved to that town when you were six?" Sasuke asked as Sakura and Deidara sat down on the chairs.

"Well, the fact that my town was small, many illegal races were held there," She stated as she turned to glance away from Sasuke. "And that's how I met Deidara when I ten..."

"You started driving when you were ten?!"

"Calm down Sasuke," She stated as she stood and snaked her arms around him. "I didn't drive, but that's were I learned almost everything there is to know about cars, trucks and mopeds."

Sakura kissed his cheek and knew that Sasuke was calming down somewhat...that was until Deidara blew it.

"Man, when Sakura began to drive she was amazing, of course it was Illegal since she was only fifteen, but she was a speed demon, and there was only ever one person she lost too,..."

This time Sasuke felt Sakura tense but would ask about it later since it seemed like a tough subject.

"So Dei-kun, gonna let me borrow that car?" she asked as Deidara sighed.

"I suppose, just try not to trash it," He stated as Sakura reached up to hug him. "Hey no touchy feely-ness when Mr. Jealous pants is standing there"

"Okay we'll be back later," Sakura called as she and Sasuke continued to walk around since it was only about four.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Knock yourself out Uchiha," She stated as they sat on a bench.

"What happened...you know...the last time you drove..."

Sasuke watched her wince and was about to say she didn't need to tell, but then Sakura turned to him with a smirk.

"This," she said pointing to the scar on her leg that went all the way up her calf muscle. "Was the only major injury I sustained, besides the concusion that put me in a three month comatose..."

Sasuke froze. She had gone through that much and was still going to race. No, he couldn't let her, he didn't want to see her in the hospital on her death bed ever again. Sasuke grabbed her hand and began to pull her away as Sakura began to protest.

"Sasuke what in the hell are you doing?"

"You're not racing," He stated as Sakura remvoed his hand from her wrist.

"And what makes that your decision?" Sakura asked as Sasuke growled.

"Sakura we're not discussing this, I am not having you risk your life racing!"

"It won't be risking my life, besides I've been doing this long enough to know about the risks _mom."_

Sasuke was glaring at Sakura as she glared back.

"Fine if that's how it's going to be, see if I save you," Sasuke said as he walked away.

"What ever Uchiha bastard!" Sakura called as she walked back to Deidara's tent with fresh tears begining to pool in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Deidara asked as Sakura brushed past him and grabbed the wrench off his tool stnad. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"Deidara you got a car I can mangle," She asked as Deidara only nodded and pointed to an old ford that Sakura instantly began beating the crap out of.

"Something happen between you and Uchiha?"

Suddenly a wicked crack of the wrench and the loss of a windsheild answered his question.

:----:

"Karin, why is it that you're smirking," Suigetsu asked as Karin turned to him.

"Because you idiot, the person with Sasuke was Sakura...and after the fight they just had, getting rid of her will be easier than ever," Karin stated.

"Orochimaru-sama will finally be pleased with us!"

"Oh believe me, this will be one race to remember!"

:----:

**A/N: Man that was awful. I can not find the energy to write this story. My family is going through some wicked turmoil and updating seems to be the last thing on my mind. My boyfriend is driving me insane and life is just retarded. Woah, man sorry i vented towards you guys...anyways please review!**


	15. Over the Edge

**Summary: Sasuke heads back home from college only to get trapped in a small town with no transportation. While searching for a mechanic he meets a boy and girl? … AU**

**Disclaimer: I do Not** **Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll** **be kind of brotherly…ya** **I know…awkward…)**

**Actually I am!**

:----:Chapter Fifteen: Over the Edge:----:

Sasuke couldn't believe her. How could she race even after such a horrbile event? Did she have no respect for her life? No, that wasn't it. He could see her eyes light up everytime she heard the words car, and knew that this was her life. This was what she wanted to do, so then, why did it bug him so much to watch her do it.

_'Sakura... There's still so much I don't know about you...'_

:----:

Sakura was worn out. She had just put in all her energy into destroying the truck, and as soon as her anger left she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Saku-chan?"

Sakura just fell to her knees as Deidara embraced his friend. He had never seen Sakura cry in his life, so this was a slightly awkward experience. Sakura, deciding it was best to get over her tears, wiped them from her eyes and turned to the blonde haired automobile servicer.

"What did Uchiha bastard do hmph?"

Sakura just shook her head as she stood from the floor.

"I understand where he's coming from. However, it's not like I am a rookie at this or anything, I mean this is my life, shouldn't Sasuke support that?"

"I don't think it's a matter of supporting, for if Sasuke hadn't supported you, then he wouldn't have brought you hear now would he?"

"I guess you're right..."

"See, I have the feeling Sasuke noticed he made a mistake just like you and is going to watch your race."

"You seriously think so?"

"Saku-chan, I know so!"

Sakura only smirked. Deidara had a knack for making people feel better.

"Ummm, Sakura, I think it's best you head to the racing pit, their about to start."

Sakura only nodded as she grabbed the keys to the car and gave Deidara a wave.

"See you Dei-kun!"

"Be careful you! And try not to wreck this one okay?"

Sakura only nodded as she started the vehicle, which in turn caused a smile the size of America to appear on her face. Today she was going to prove that she was no amateur.

:----:

Walking through the mansion doors, he was surprised to be greeted by the stares of all those occupying the house at that point in time.

Raising his eyebrow Sasuke sighed.

"This is _my_ house remember?"

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Channel 45."

Soon the television was on,and the news was filming the latest drag race taking place in the depths of Tokyo city.

"She's racing again? Man, we should all go down there and cheer her on!" Naruto shouted.

"Cheer her on?! She told me what happened the last time she raced..."

"You obviously didn't let her tell you the whole story before you freaked out right?"

Sasuke's look of confusion grew at the same rate as the tension.

"Sakura was being ran off the street by some guy...gaara? Ya this guy called himself Gaara of the desert or something and he fought dirty. He was pushing Sakura onto the sidewalks so she had to maneuver out of the way of pedestrians..."

"Ya that bastard caused Sakura-chan to hit the side of a building full force to save a families life."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. What did he say to that?

"Okay you two enough bickering, Sakura's match is next," Kakashi stated.

"Look at all the beautiful women, this would make the perfect information for my next.-"

Jaraiya was cut short as Tsunade smacked him upside the head.

"Go Sakura-chan!"

:----:

Sakura was standing outside her car giving it a once over before her competitor began to walk towards her.

"So Crave-"

You had to be kidding her. The first person she was up against was the Sasuke Uchiha fan girl from hell.

"Ya."

Her voice sounded more like a man hitting puberty, but what Karin didn't know was probably for the better.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, cause your going to need it."

Sakura raised her eyebrow as Karin smirked and turned away.

_'She's one cocky bastard.'_

"Okay racers, please enter your cars!"

Sakura just strapped on her seat belt as she gripped the stearing wheel she wasn't going to lose to some girl.

"Okay, Suigestsu are you and Jugo in posistion?"

"Why does this kidnapping have to be so difficult? I mean the chances of this even being sucessful are slim to none-"

"Listen if you want to report to Orochimaru-sama that we failed be my guest..."

"Keh, what ever."

After knowing she had won Karin revved her engine.

:----:

"Welcome racers to the second race of the night! Here we have racers Karin the speed vs.- Well folks this competitors name is unknown but..."

Sasuke visibly paled hearing Karin's name, she was the one Deidara had warned them about.

"Ya Sakura-chan you can take her!"

Sasuke and the others watched with anticipation as as the two racers set off.

"Seems as though Karin has pulled ahead of the unknown racer. With a sharp turn coming, it will truly define their ability to drive..."

"Teme?"

Naruto could tell Sasuke was nervous as he noticed his look of deer in the headlights.

"Shh, Sakura-hime is driving!" Itachi stated.

"What's that?"

Hearing Kakashi's question they all noticed the oil slick poured on the road...

:----:

"What the fuck is that?" Sakura asked outloud noticing the shiny ground as she growled. "Dirty fucking bastards."

Sighing she let Karin get in front of her so she could stick behind her, of course just like she had thought Karin wasn't about to let her in.

"I didn't want to use this right now, but..."

Sighing Sakura pulled beside Karin not close to two hundred meters from the slick. Pulling on her NOS she flew in front of Karin just fast enough to cut her off.

_'That was close...'_

"Damn! Suigetsu get in position she can only pull NOS once and we all know she'll follow the rules and try her hardest to shake us off!"

"Ya, we got it..."

Sakura was having a hard time with Karin. She may have slightly underestimated the girl.

"What else do these guys have up there-"

Her eyes widened when she noticed the third car on the road.

_'When did that one get behind me?'_

:-----:

"Ladies and gentleman did you see that? A third car has entered the race..."

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled as Naruto smirked.

"Calm down Teme, this is Sakura we're talking about, she'll get through this!"

"Why doesnt she just stop?"

"Well you should understand, you guy's have the biggest ego's on the planet!"

Sasuke slightly growled at his brothers comment as the reporters began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, Karin plus the two unknown racers are heading straight for Tokyo bridge, Tokyo bridge is not finished constructing-"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the 'We are expierencing technical difficulties' sign came onto the screen.

"Get in the limo!"

:----:

Sakura was scared. She could see that the bridge was going to come to an end, but Karin and the other car has her trapped, but how were they going to stop in time?

She sighed as placed her hand on the second NOS trigger that Deidara had installed.

"Ok, now's not the time to get cold feet Sakura."

She raced ahead of Karin,when the red headed girl sighed.

"Suigetsu, what do you think she's planning?"

"Do you think it's another NOS trigger?"

"No, only a fool would pull that now."

"Karin?"

"Jugo, pull the spike belt!"

"Yes."

Sakura smirked as she pulled the NOS trigger the second time, however the minute she lifted her hands from the trigger she noticed the reflection of the metal on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Now!"

Suddenly the spike belt flipped up as Sakura's tires ran over them causing her tires to explode...

"We've got her..."

That was when the screeching came to a halt as Sakura sent her car over the edge.

"Shit!"

"Karin?"

"She's got away!"

They all just drove away before the cops could catch them.

Sakura recieved whiplash as her car hit the icy water Slowly her car sank, however soon she discovered bottom. She was lucky this was a river that ran through Tokyo instead of the ocean, sure it was deep, but not quite as deep.

"Okay wait for pressure to equalize before you open the doors..."

Water began to rush in and soon it was almost at the top.

"Sasuke..."

:----:

**A/N: Okay. Three months. Thats how long it's been since i've updated this, and unfortunetely this is all I got for ya. I know i am awful! However feedback would still really be appreciated!**

PS- NOS is a nitrous oxide system which is a major power boost for drivers.


	16. Authors NoteSorry Guys

Hey Guys.

Listen. When i made this story i was like yay! I made this story! But now my writing has changed and I just can't get into this story enough to update it, so I am sorry if you all hate me. But i am willing to let someone take over this story, cause it does have a lot of fans.

Sorry fans, XoEnviousLust


End file.
